The river and the highway
by ladyYuiSama
Summary: Gomen, I had to re-write this one! What happens when Darien runs into a girl from his past? *rating may change* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This is a little songfic about a girl from Darien's past. Please read and review! As usual, I don't own anything, not even enough money to make suing me worth while.  
  
The River and the Highway  
  
By LadyYuiSama  
  
  
  
She follows the path of least resistance  
  
She doesn't care to see the mountain top  
  
She twists and turns with no regard to distance  
  
She never comes to a stop  
  
And she rolls, she a river  
  
Where she goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, he can't go with her  
  
And she rolls, all by herself  
  
All by herself  
  
  
  
Sarah Toolson stepped off the greyhound bus in a little town near Sacramento. "Fremont, eh? Well, It'll have to do until I can get enough money to make it to LA."  
  
Sarah was the kind of person you could call a nomad. She never lived in the same place for very long, only long enough to make enough money for a bus ticket to the next town along the way. She was a songwriter, struggling to make it big. She worked odd jobs along the way, in cafes and restaurants and hotels and grocery stores and whatnot. A friend she had met in Salem Oregon and invited her to go live with her in Los Angeles, so she was not going to be staying in Fremont long.  
  
She walked along the busy streets aimlessly. For six years, she had been constantly traveling, trying to escape the memories of her past. She brushed her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear, and turned her blue eyes towards the sky. Silently she wondered if she will ever be free, then she turned her eyes back to the granite beneath her and continued walking.  
  
Sarah stopped at a small café. She had a little money on her, and it was almost time for dinner. So she ate, then sat and stared out the café window until dark.  
  
A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. She turned, and a kindly face smiled at her. "Dear? We are closing. Would you like me to call you a cab?" Sarah smiled and shook her head. Slowly she climbed to her feet. The door jingled as she pushed it open and walked out. A late November snow was starting to fall, catching on her hair. She loved the snow.  
  
Sarah had always been a summer person, but that had been six years ago, before her life was turned upside down. Before he left her and broke her heart, making her leave Japan forever. . .  
  
Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as she ran head on into someone a head or two taller than her. She looked up into the sapphire eyes, and a thousand memories flooded her. Memories from before a seventeen year old girl ran away from home, catching the first plane to America, away from her family, away from her friends, away from him. . . memories of her life as Serena Tsukino, her life as Sailor Moon, her life with Darien.  
  
He's headed for a single destination  
  
He doesn't care what's standing in his path  
  
He's a line between two points of separation  
  
He ends just where it says to on the map  
  
And he rolls, he's a highway  
  
Where he goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, she can't go with him]  
  
And he rolls all by himself  
  
All by himself  
  
  
  
Darien stepped out into the street after a long meeting. He was the executive of a large software corporation here in Fremont. He had no life outside of the office building. Of course, he hadn't had much of a life after Serena left.  
  
He only had himself to blame, though. They had gotten into a huge fight, and he had said a lot of things he didn't mean. Including that he didn't need her, didn't love her. The truth of the matter was that she was everything to him, his soulmate, and he had been too dense to realize it. She disappeared the next day. Heaven knows he searched everywhere for her, she was nowhere to be found. After a while, there was no record of her existence at all. The rest of the senshi, her friends, went on with their lives. He, on the other hand, had no life without her.  
  
Lost in his melancholy thoughts, he didn't notice the petite blond strolling casually down the street until she turned her ocean blue eyes up into his view. She had matured from a young girl into a woman of twenty three. Her long blond hair now fell to her shoulders, the layered cut creating soft waves. But there was only one girl with eyes that shade of heavenly blue, and he got lost in them, the same way he had the first time he had ever seen her, before he knew that she was the one his world revolved around.  
  
"Serena. . ."  
  
And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
  
And every now and then she overflows  
  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
  
It's a moment every lover knows  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss." Sarah looked up at the smiling man she had just ran into. He passed a hand through his auburn hair. Sarah smiled and nodded, and the man walked past. Sarah stood for a moment, willing her tears not to fall. She had built around herself a sheet of ice, and only one man could melt it. Lord knows when she would see him again, though, or if she ever would  
  
Darien watched as Serena walked past. She didn't seem to notice him at all. An urge to stop her rose within him, but all he had the nerve to do was watch. He realized then, as she disappeared in to the snow and the crowd, that while they still might love each other, life had led them down separate paths, paths where there was no turning around, heading back to the loved ones left behind  
  
With that thought, Darien turned and walked down the street to his apartment. He smiled to himself, and turned to look in her direction once more. They would meet again, he knew it.  
  
And she rolls (And he rolls)  
  
She's a river (He's a highway)  
  
Where she goes (Where he goes)  
  
Time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, she can't go with him (He can't go with her)  
  
And she rolls, all by herself  
  
And he rolls, all by himself  
  
Fare the well. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, good? Please review and tell me what you think! I'm not sure how I would continue this, but if I get enough positive reviews, I will figure it out. Thanks for reading! 


	2. chapter two

Authoress' note  
  
Hello, all! This is Lady Yui Sama! I know, author's notes are annoying, but I need some advise, and who else to get it from that than my wonderful fellow fan fiction writers?  
  
It's about this story, The River and The Highway. I'm trying to decide what to do with it. I have a couple of ideas, but I'm really not sure.  
  
One thing is to continue it. Perhaps have Sara and Darien meet up again.or maybe not. The only problem is, how to go about it.  
  
Another thing is to turn it into a mini-series, with a little one-shot songfic for each character. Again, though, I wouldn't really know how to go about this either.  
  
Mostly all I'm asking is what would you, the readers prefer I do? I wouldn't ask something like this, but it's been a matter of months and I've gotten absolutely nowhere. So, just a little insight would be much appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Lady Yui Sama 


End file.
